Clouds
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: Yachiru's birthday. Warning: ByakuyaxZaraki


**Title: **Clouds

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi; Yachiru

**Rating: P**G-13

**Disclaimer: **I still neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [;_;] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mothertongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

If I get something done for the guys I just have to do something for her too. (:

**Clouds**

Every year she made sure to remind everybody that it was Ken-chan's birthday. Nobody was ever allowed to forget that important day. And even though she knew he hated it she couldn't let him or anybody else forget. And she was pretty sure that deep, deep down he actually liked it.

Today was her birthday. If anybody asked her she never really saw this day as her birthday. What has happened? She was born. And? It did not mean that she really lived. In the 79th District there is nothing to live for. Day in and day out she was surrounded by blood. The colour, the smell the _noise_. People dying around her, people moaning in agony. No. If anybody asked her she'd say her birth day was when she met _him_.

They all feared him, they all ran from him without every trying to find out who he was. The first time she set eyes on him he saw his loneliness. She saw his inner pain and she saw that he was close to be crushed. The bad parts of this world did that to somebody. She knew that just too well herself. Yet she couldn't understand why anybody would want to run from him – there was nothing scary about him.

Carefully, to not startle him, she crawled up to him and touched the blade covered with blood. It was as broken as it's owner.

She took her hand back and looked at it. Blood. Of course. There was blood everywhere. And when she looked up at him she noticed him looking down at her. Both were mesmerized by the other.

It was a birthday for both of them. She got her name. He got his name. She was saved. He was saved. She finally belonged. He finally belonged. They were family.

It is her real birthday. She still remembers every little detail about it. Even the clouds in the sky.

And he did too.

ööööööööööööööööööööööö

„Yo. Yachiru wake up."

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked ahead. Of course, they weren't in that world anymore. They were here now.

Slowly she sat and yawned while stretching.

"I am up Ken-chan." She called out, didn't want the other to worry.

"Good." Came a muttered reply.

She had to smile. He always had to play the big guy.

"You can go ahead. I am ready in a moment." She chirped and went to dress herself.

"Nah, I'll wait." He answered and she could hear him leaning against the door.

Quickly she dashed around in the room to get herself ready. After she placed her fukutaichou patch on her left upper arm she slipped the door, Ken-chan moving out of the way, open and stepped into the corridor.

She did not expect what she saw.

He was not dressed in his usual captain clothes. He did not even wear the leather clothes he wore when going to the human world.

He had his hair down, that already was a shock itself, wore tight fitting blue jeans and a baggy, woven lavender sweater, which was cut out so deep that his shoulders were almost unclothed.

She has never seen him in such clothes.

"Ken-chan?" she asked surprised.

"Yah." He muttered and shifted his weight. She had to suppress a giggle – he was so cute when embarrassed. "Kushi said I'd better look normal for once. Especially for today."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "What day?"

He kneeled down and smiled softly at her. "Your birthday of course, silly. Now get yourself dressed in human clothes. We gonna go in the human world and do some candy shopping, eh?"

Immediately her face lit up. "Oh yes!" she squealed and ran back into her room, changing clothes in a haste.

"And is Kushi coming too?" she asked while pulling a pink shirt over her head.

"Yeah." He muttered and leaned against the doorpost. Then... "But... but it's ok or? I mean if ya don't like to do just something ourselves I am sure he'll understand and..."

"...Ken-chan." She interrupted him and turned to him smiling. "Of course it's ok, stupid."

He nodded, relaxed once more.

Her Ken-chan really could be so dump sometimes. They have been a family for months now and he still worried about such minor things. She was pretty sure not even Kushi worried about that anymore.

Kushi. She has always liked that one. In some points he really seemed like Ken-chan. Both were such lonely men and both tried to hide it with masks. It was good that they found a way how to help each other. They deserved it.

She was almost finished.

"Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaan." She turned around and pouted.

"Yah?"

"I wanna have some braids and tinkles in my hair." She pleaded.

"Um yah... get your stuff."

Not having to be told twice she dashed into her small bathroom to get the things needed and was happy to see that when she returned he was already sitting in the middle of the room.

Not wasting any more time she sat down on his lap and let the things in her hand fall down beside them.

He immediately went to work. Carefully he braided some strands of her hair, in some he braided in the tinkles she brought him, all the time hoping that nobody of his men walked in on them now. Then again... he already has seen Yachiru's hair in various hairstyles, even when he knew Yumichika was out and he himself hasn't done it.

So it was probably better to hope that nobody of the other Division's walked in on him or any of his MANLY men... braiding hair and doing girly stuff.

He sighed. She really has them all tied around her pinky.

"Well." He said and petted her head "finished."

"Yay! Thank you Ken-chan!" she squealed and jumped up.

"Can we go?"

"Yes!" she shouted excitedly and jumped up and down.

"Well then let's go to Kushi. There we move onwards." He informed her.

Without much further ado both went on their way.

ööööööööööööööööööööööö

He could not deny that he was not a little nervous.

Byakuya sighed and continued to walk around in the entrance hall of his manor.

Of course they have already spent a lot of time together (every time he thought about that he felt guilty for not telling Rukia. Especially when the other male always told him to finally do so). But it was Yachiru's birthday.

He just hoped everything went perfect.

Suddenly he stopped and chuckled. Here he was. The great noble - worrying about a little girl's birthday.

Damn that demon and his brat.

And that was the moment both choose to enter his home.

"Hiya Kuuuuuuuuuuuuushi." She squealed and jumped to embrace his neck. How she always managed to jump that high was beyond him.

"Good day, Yachiru." He greeted her politely. "Happy birthday." He patted her hair.

The demon chuckled.

"What is so fun..." he was just about to turn around to look at the demon when he actually registered WHAT the other was wearing.

"Holy fucking shit you are actually wearing that."

"Holy fucking shit your vocab is rotten, ...asshole."

Byakuya smirked.

"You actually like it, do you not?"

"Pfffft." He other said dramatically and crossed his arms over his chest. "No fuckin' clue what ya mean, Kushi."

"Of course not." Byakuya stated coldly, his smirk turned more sinister.

"Nuah. Let's go now! Let's go!" demanded the girl in his arms – he had forgotten about her for a moment.

"Yah... let's go." Muttered the demon and already went ahead.

Byakuya smiled an almost-smile and followed the taller one, Yachiru still attached to him.

ööööööööööööööööööööööö

She loved the human world. She really did. Of course, the best place for her still was every place Ken-chan was too, but the human world was just so amazing! It seemed so full of colour and... and life! Everything was moving, bright and buzzing around. The noise and the people and... she simply loved it.

"There! I wanna go in this shop next!" she shouted when she located a bright pink candy shop.

"Of course ya want to."

"Nobody will believe me that I actually went there."

"No shiz! And they sure believe it about me!"

"Nuah! Stop it you two!" she scolded them.

Today she has abandoned Ken-chan's shoulder. Not that it was NOT her favourite spot in the world anymore, she just felt like wanting to be closer to both of them.

And so she was now walking between both of them, holding their hands and grinning brightly. Although... she was a bit disappointed that Ken-chan actually went in colour today, but Kushi did not. Black pants and white dress-shirt. Always so uptight.

Then again. He was here now with her and Ken-chan walking into an overly pink candy shop. Maybe he wasn't THAT uptight anymore.

She grinned to herself and went into it with them.

"Fucking shit I'm blind."

"Indeed. It is quite bright in here."

She didn't really register their comments; far too busy already taking everything in. Candies. Candies everywhere! And she could pick what she wanted!

The shop keepers took a step backwards from the girl with the maniacal laugher. And to think that she was so cute just a few moments ago.

"She really comes after you, Zaraki."

"Duh. No fuckin' clue what ya mean Kushi."

The noble glanced at his lover.

"What?"

"Nothing." He sighed and shook his head.

"Whaaat?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me what!"

"Nothing."

"Come on Kushi! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Just like her."

"What ya... ah fuck shit."

"Exactly." He said smirking.

"Fuckin' asshole."

"Love you too."

"Course you do." The demon replied and smirked at him.

"Um... excuse me. Sirs." A petite woman came up to them. At first she wondered who that little girl belonged to, but then she saw those two males with the weird expressions on their faces. Could only belong to those two.

"Sirs?"

Finally the taller one looked at her.

"What'cha want?"

Oh my god! He had an eyepatch! That sure was one of these hardcore rockers violating little girls. Then she noticed his clothes.....; or just an average guy bringing his daughter to the candy shop.

"Um... your daughter?" she waited a moment. Nothing from both of them. Oh my god! Hey eyes sparkled. Those two were gay! How adorable! Ok wait... try to be professional again. She took a deep breath.

"Um... she... well she is taking all the candy..."

The taller one looked past her – watching the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Well... she is throwing around all our candy. You... you have to buy it. We cannot sell that to other customers." She continued a little frightened.

"You should not worry." The smaller one spoke up and went to stand next to the tall one. "We will cover all expenses."

She put her attention back to him. That man was very handsome, but his face was so cold and expressionless. Nothing that reminded that he was smirking just a few moments ago.

"Are you sure. I mean... our candy is not cheap and..."

"We." He interrupted her. "Will cover all expenses." He stated coldy.

"Yah. Now let our girl have some fun and piss off somebody else."

She gulped. "Um... of course sirs. Thank you very much." She mumbled and went behind the counter again, turning their back to them. Ohhhh her inner woman was squealing. Such a cute gay couple with their little adopted daughter. She turned slightly and stole a glance at them. The taller one was watching the girl, which was still taking apart the shop, fondly. The smaller one in the meantime was watching the taller one. No wait. He was checking out the taller ones ass. She had to agree with him though, that was one fine piece of ass there. Then she looked up again.... straight at the smaller man's eyes. And damn, he looked like he would beat her mercilessly into the ground any moment. She quickly turned around again and dodged behind the counter. Time to pray.

ööööööööööööööööööööööö

He already knew the jeans would look good on Zaraki. But damn, this was by far better then he imagined! Nobody could blame him for checking out that ass. Then again... it was his anyway. He could do what he wanted with it.

Proud of his possession he took a look at what Yachiru was doing, hoped she would be finished soon, when he suddenly noticed that annoying woman checking out the ass that belong to HIM. How dare that woman do that! He was just about to get ready to introduce her to Senbonzakura when he remembered that he was actually Kuchiki Byakuya. 28th leader of the noble house Kuchiki. Not the best headlines for his clan. He breathed in deeply and put his attention back on their, he has not forgotten that Kenpachi said 'their' earlier, girl, waiting patiently for her to pick all the candy she wants.

ööööööööööööööööööööööö

At long last she piled all the colourful candy on the counter and grinned up at the shop keeper, who looked like she'd get killed any moment.

Confused she looked at Ken-chan, who seemed to be just as confused about the woman's sudden behaviour. Just as she was about to ask Byakuya if he knew what was going on he noticed his expression. He seemed to nail down the woman with his expression.

Uh ho. Candy Lady sure did something to piss him off badly. Feeling sorry for that poor soul she turned to her again and smiled up brightly. That seemed to calm her down a little.

After the woman quickly stashed everything in two big bags, she turned to Zaraki, in hope he would be the one who pays. No such luck though. The taller man only moved forward, an almost apologic smile on his face, took the bags and stepped back – making room for the smaller man, who paid.

His expression turned even colder, making her feel just how NOT amused he was. He paid quickly then turned around, walking towards the entrance. After reaching it he opened the door and looked at the others.

"Byebye." The young girl chirped and ran out. The tallest one just nodded at her and left too. The smaller one sent her one last glare before he too, moved out of the shop.

The woman slid down to the floor, thanking whoever god watched out for her.

ööööööööööööööööööööööö

Yachiru was dancing along the sidewalk in front of them. Oh it was fun. First this little human world trip surprise, two TWO bags full with colourful, tasty candy, after that a zoo trip and then a small dinner in a shiny, SPARKLY restaurant. And all that together with her Ken-chan and Kushi. What more could a girl want?

She took a glance back at them, smiling.

They were walking next to each other. They were neither holding hands nor looking at each other. But it was easy to see that they belonged together. There was just an aura around them. They just fell into place.

"Yo. Everything alright Yachiru?"

"Sure Ken-chan." She replied giggling.

"Then don't zone out like that. Now come here, time to go home."

"Sure!"

ööööööööööööööööööööööö

Softly he petted her head, looking down at the sleeping form of his daughter. No wonder that she was so exhausted. She hasn't been sparkling so much for a long time now.

Smiling softly he stroked down her cheek. She really was his world. Since he has met her she has filled up his darkness with light.

He didn't know where he would have been without her.

"Good night, Yachiru." He whispered and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Then he carefully got up and went out the room, taking one last glance at her before he closed the door behind himself.

"She is sleeping?"

"Yah." He muttered and turned to his lover.

Byakuya took the taller's hand in his, tugging on it slightly.

"I really like those clothes on you, you know." He purred and moved closer, stroking down Zaraki's backside.

"Tell me about it." He purred back.

ööööööööööööööööööööööö

After her Ken-chan left the room she opened her eyes and smiled at the darkness.

Today there were 5 clouds the sky.


End file.
